


Cut Him Out in Little Stars

by DhampirsDrinkEspresso



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Ben and Kylo are Not Related, Ben is Stoic and Repressed, Ben’s Mind Wanders, Binge Drinking, Empress Kira is not Empress Rey, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Increased Rating Just In Case, Is Definitely Not Breylo, Kylo Feels Things Deeply, Kylo and Kira Watch the Sequel Trilogy, Mental Illness, Mostly Rey’s POV, Multiple Pov, Not Really a Dark Fic, Passing mention of bondage, Rey and Kira are Not Related, Rey thinks in Sarcasm, Some Scenes from Ben’s POV, Stalking, Tone Shift in Chapter 3, Was Supposed to be Breylo, mentions of fetish wear, this was supposed to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhampirsDrinkEspresso/pseuds/DhampirsDrinkEspresso
Summary: For her 16th birthday, Ben Solo told her he wanted to give her all the stars, but he had decided to start with one. The following years brought two more, and then on her 21st birthday someone started leaving notes on her door, demanding she give them back. At 26, she opens the door to find her stalker, and he truly seems to believe he's Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Empress Kira/Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 29
Kudos: 30
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	1. Three Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1271786929827254272
> 
> 16 year old Rey was obsessed with astronomy. Her boyfriend went online and bought her a star. It was cute.
> 
> Ten years later, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren shows up on earth, demanding to negotiate terms of surrender for the Rey Cluster, a vast & rich territory. Her territory.
> 
> Um, I'm sorry? I have no idea what happened. My idea for this was a hilarious and fluffy Breylo but it turned into a bad break up and stalking...it's not as dark as it sounds, or at least I don't think it will be by the second chapter. Should be fairly short.
> 
> I don't think the rating will need to change but if it does I will update tags too.
> 
> Strike that...rating moved up just in case. As of chapter 2 I don’t think there is anything that makes it necessary but I’ve had trouble lately with the characters grabbing the plot in all my fics and running away with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was her first kiss, he wanted to give her the stars. Why was he demanding them back?
> 
> _Twenty-one passed in a blur of tequila shots. She woke up to find the world much the same, but there was a star chart taped to her front door. A cluster of three stars was circled in a deep red, the words “Give them back” in an unfamiliar scrawl. It was…more than a little scary._

On Rey’s fourteenth birthday, Ben Solo was her first kiss. They were stargazing after her small party, because it was the only thing she had requested when he asked what she wanted for her gift, for him to show her the stars. Right between pointing out the North Star and the Big Dipper, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was awkward and wet and weird, and she didn’t ever want it to end.

By the time she turned fifteen, she wore his letter jacket everywhere, even when it was too warm for sleeves. Once a week she gave it back to him, demanded he wear it a few hours so it would smell like him.

For her sixteenth birthday, he took her to the planetarium and told her he wanted to give her every star in the sky, but that he had started with one. He bought it online, he said, and handed her an envelope made from heavy cardstock. She suspected he’d made that part himself. They were also much better at kissing by that point.

When she was seventeen, Ben was in college. He didn’t get to come home for her birthday, too busy with final papers and an internship he had earned through determination despite being the youngest applicant. She received another certificate, a second star, and a hurried (and somewhat harried) phone call.

At eighteen, she hadn’t heard from Ben in almost a year. Neither had his family. But Han and Leia remembered her birthday, and what his plans had once been, to get her a star every year. They presented her with the third star in the cluster, and Ben’s old telescope. She didn’t cry in front of them. She waited until later.

Nineteen found Rey working multiple jobs and living mostly on ramen and day-old bread she got for half price at the grocery store where she stocked shelves at night. She dropped her astronomy elective because it conflicted with her work schedule. She didn’t have time to look at the stars anymore, anyway.

The day she turned twenty, Rey agreed to work a double shift at Maz’s cantina. She didn’t see much point in celebrating her birthday anymore. The surprise party after hours made her cry. The necklace with a pendant etched with a shooting star made her cry harder. No one knew who had sent it. She claimed she didn’t know, either. She didn’t show anyone the inscription, but she never took the necklace off.

Twenty-one passed in a blur of tequila shots. She woke up to find the world much the same, but there was a star chart taped to her front door. A cluster of three stars was circled in a deep red, the words “Give them back” in an unfamiliar scrawl. It was…more than a little scary.

The next five years seemed to pass by in a blink. No matter where she went, how many times she moved, every year she got some card or paper with the same three stars circled and some kind of note that confused and terrified her:

“I need them.”

“What would it take?”

“Give them back, please.”

“You have one year to reconsider.”

And on her twenty-sixth birthday, Rey was afraid to be alone. She spent two weeks with her friends Poe and Finn, sleeping on their couch, but only during the day. One or both of them stopped by her tiny studio apartment every day, checking for anything amiss. When there was nothing of concern after fourteen days, she decided to go home.

Fifteen days after her twenty-sixth birthday, there was a knock at the door.

She was expecting Rose, another work friend, and she pulled the door open with a smile, freezing at the glowering countenance before her. She blinked once, confused. “Ben?”

The man just continued to glare.

“I think you need to leave,” she said, trembling as she swung the door shut. Or tried to. A black gloved hand slammed against the wood, stopping its progress. “No! You need to go! Leave! Now!” She backed away. This couldn’t be happening. Deep inside, some part of her had suspected Ben was the one leaving the notes—her stalker—but she had refused to let herself really believe it. “I’ll scream.”

He stepped into her apartment and just stared at her. “I have come to negotiate with the leader of the Rey cluster.”

She’d heard he’d had some…problems…but not anything that would lead her to expect, well, this. She scrabbled behind her, grabbing a lamp in one hand, and her mobile in the other. Rey held the lamp in front of her, in what she hoped was a threatening manner, using the shade to obscure her phone as she unlocked it and raced to call…someone… _anyone._

Ben held up a hand and all her muscles froze as if she’d suddenly been encased in some invisible solid, the phone and lamp dropping numbly. She was paralyzed. Paralyzed with fear. That had to be what was happening here. She stared at him in mute horror, mind cataloging little details she hadn’t noticed yet.

His hair was longer than she’d ever seen it. He’d always kept the top long, so it would cover his ears, but the length was always neatly trimmed above his collar.

Clean shaven…the Ben she remembered had preferred a neatly maintained moustache and goatee, especially after she commented that she liked it. But it _had_ been nine years since she had heard from him, and maybe he’d shaved _because_ she had liked the facial hair.

He was wearing…actually, what _was_ he wearing? It almost looked like a _really_ good Kylo Ren cosplay. Really intricate, with all the little details…she was getting distracted. Shock. Maybe she was in shock.

After a moment, she felt her muscles begin to unclench.

“Ben, listen to me, you need to go. Now.” She tried to be firm, really, but the words sort of wobbled at the end.

He looked at her. “What is a … _Ben_?”

It was worse than she thought, then.

A little black ball with what looked like an upside-down dog dish on top sort of rolled up behind him, then rocked back and forth a bit and made a series of beeps. He seemed to be listening to the…droid? Maybe? It looked sort of like the BB units from those movies, the ones with Kylo Ren. She hadn’t had time to watch them, and honestly the actor who played the villain _did_ sort of remind her of Ben so she hadn’t been in any hurry to see them.

Ben made a face at the droid and looked back at her. “It seems there has been a…mix up, if you will. I was led to believe you were expecting me.”

“Why would I be expecting you, Ben? You haven’t even spoken to me in nine years.”

“Again, what is a _Ben_ , my lady?”

Oh, why not. She’d already engaged with him this much. In for a penny and all that. “You are. You, Ben Solo.”

His eyes lit up. “Ah, you _do_ know the Solo. Good, good.” He rubbed his gloved hands together. “This day may yet be salvageable. Where might I find the Solo?”

Fine, she’d play along, see if that helped her get away. “Um, okay, sorry…So, you’re Kylo Ren, correct?”

He nodded, seeming pleased, then his brow furrowed and he said, rather sternly, “ _Supreme Leader_ Kylo Ren.”

“Of course, of course. No offense meant, your…supreme…leaderness.”

“You are an amusing creature. Given more time I believe I should quite enjoy what passes for conversation with you. However, I need to find the Solo. It is of the utmost galactic importance.”

Rey took a deep breath. This was a _very_ bad idea.

“Well, he’s probably at home. It _is_ Saturday.”

He studied her for a long moment before turning around and stomping into the hallway. “Come along. Your attendance is also required.” She thought about refusing, about slamming the door and locking it behind him while she called the police ( _as she should_ ) but then he gestured and she found herself being _dragged_ out of her apartment. _Dragged._ By _nothing._

Maybe she was the one with mental problems…although if this was all in her head, she probably wasn’t in any real danger so why not just go with it? She would have shrugged if she could. When they reached the lobby, she called out “You can let me go now, Mr. Ren. I’ll cooperate.”

His jaw ticked. “ _Supreme. Leader. Kylo. Ren._ ”

“Not _my_ supreme leader,” she said.

He glared at her and opened his mouth, but before he could speak they were interrupted by a commotion on the sidewalk in front of Rey’s building.

Rey tried to turn her head (oh, look at that, she could move her head now) and was just in time to see two figures enter the building’s tiny lobby/mail room.

The woman who entered first looked like…well, a lot like Rey actually, if she could manage that amazing smoky eye and get up the nerve to wear… _that_ …what was it, exactly? Some sort of fetish wear? Black leather, for the most part. The boots and pants were fairly self-explanatory, but the top was…some complicated configuration of leather straps with some red ribbon strategically woven through. The woman’s hair was a shade darker than Rey’s, and she wore it straight to the middle of her back. Her blood-red lips curled when she saw the man with Rey. “Kylo.”

Ben..er, um, _Kylo_ dropped to one knee before the woman, bowing his head over her outstretched hand and kissing her finger—well, more specifically, the gaudy but kind of cool looking ring she wore. “My empress,” he said softly, gazing up at her in adoration (and, if Rey wasn’t mistaken, more than` a fair bit of lust—okay, onto the weird bondage sex fantasy portion of her psychotic break).

“Rise, Supreme Leader,” she said. Rey wondered for a moment if that was really what her voice sounded like, then shrugged. Didn’t really matter, since this was all in her head anyway.

The woman gestured at something over her shoulder and Rey looked up, shock and dawning horror dancing down her spine.

This wasn’t in her mind.

Her stalker wasn’t Ben.

Because Ben Solo was behind the woman who looked like her, and the sickened look on his face somehow convinced her that he had just come to the same realization.


	2. Black Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rey was dealing with Kylo Ren, Ben had a visitor of his own.
> 
> _She leaned back and studied him, arms crossed again and lips pursed. “I am Her Imperial Majesty Empress Kira Ren. You may address me as such. I suppose, as a gesture of good will, I shall not cleave your head from your shoulders should you address me as Your Grace, Your Highness, or Your Majesty.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first one I have posted from my phone. Apologies for any weird formatting.

She would always be the one that got away. Although that made it sound like it was her choice, as if he tried to hold on while she struggled to break free. Or maybe that she was the chance he’d never taken.

It wasn’t true, though.

She’d been happily his.

And he had destroyed everything.

He’d told himself it was the right choice. Of course, it was. Go away, cut ties, let his past die a quiet death.

Let Rey find someone who could actually make her happy.

Sometimes he still thought of her, late at night, when the sky was clear and the stars particularly bright. He still wanted to give her the stars.

He hadn’t seen her in nine years.

Hadn’t even attempted to contact her since he sent the necklace.

Not that he remembered doing that.

He definitely remembered buying it, knowing it was meant for her the moment he’d seen it. He’d paid extra for the rush inscription, knowing her birthday was in less than a week. Then he’d ended things with her in the worst way possible—via text message—before changing all of his contact information and cutting ties with his parents as well.

But he still held onto that necklace for a year. And another.

He didn’t remember sending it. He’d found out about the surprise party by accident, overheard Maz Kanata talking about it with his mother at (of all places) his father’s funeral, and then apparently, he’d hired a courier to drop off the package. It was in the middle of a three-day blackout drinking binge, his low point…one of them, anyway.

He’d kept tabs on her since, keeping up with her from a distance. He told himself he was only _technically_ stalking her, but it was just to make sure she was safe. His mother called every few weeks, and she’d mentioned hearing from Maz that Rey had quit her job at the cantina because someone—a stalker—had left a note on her door. Ben had felt justified in his concern then.

He never approached her, went out of his way to avoid even accidentally running into her. It was a big city and they worked and lived in completely separate neighborhoods.

He didn’t think she even knew he was back in the city, until she showed up on his doorstep, looking like something out of every fantasy he’d never been creative enough to come up with.

Her hair seemed longer than he’d thought, but then every time he had caught a glimpse of her before turning the other way (whether because of his own shame or cowardice he wasn’t sure—probably both) she’d had it pulled up. Her makeup was fairly dramatic, smoky darkness around her eyes and blood red lips.

The lip color matched the red ribbons woven throughout the leather straps making up what passed for a shirt. His eyes were drawn to the surprisingly impressive cleavage on display.

“Nice shirt,” he said (like an asshole), eyes flicking back up to her face before traveling back down, all the way over her leather encased legs and black heeled boots.

She drew herself up, somehow seeming much taller than he knew she was. “You are the Solo.”

He blinked at her. What…was that a question? A statement of fact? An accusation of some sort, maybe?

“Well?” She tapped her foot, impatient. “Are you the Solo, proprietor of the Rey cluster?”

“Uh, is this…some sort of roleplay thing?”

She looked at him like he was some particularly unpleasant looking bug in her soup.

She narrowed her eyes, walking forward one step for each word she spoke.

“Are.”

_Step._

“You.”

_Step._

“The.”

_Step._

“Solo?”

She stopped in front of him, staring up with flinty, angry eyes.

“Uh, Rey?”

“Yes. The Rey cluster. I seek to negotiate for surrender.”

Okay, seeming more and more like this was some kind of roleplay thing.

Ben swallowed nervously, licked his lips. “What…ah…what should I call you?”

She leaned back and studied him, arms crossed again and lips pursed. “I am Her Imperial Majesty Empress Kira Ren. You may address me as such. I suppose, as a gesture of good will, I shall not cleave your head from your shoulders should you address me as Your Grace, Your Highness, or Your Majesty.”

_Kira Ren._ That name seemed familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it.

“Oh, is that all?” Something in the slight tilt of her head sent a chill through him. She seemed… _off,_ somehow. Best to humor her. “Uh, your…your Grace.” She relaxed just a fraction and he took a breath. “Um, Your Highness, is there someone who should be…taking care of you? Maybe? An, um, an attendant or a servant.”

She graced him with a radiant smile. “I have chosen to eschew that formality in the interest of expedience. I greatly desire the surrender of the Rey cluster.”

“Right…and, um, what would that entail, exactly?”

“Complete and utter submission, of course, although I suppose I could entertain the possibility of drilling rights.”

Ben was having difficulty thinking what with half the blood in his body refusing to flow anywhere other than his crotch. That shirt, and the _innuendo_ …

This had to be some kind of revenge ploy. She clearly knew where he lived now, maybe she’d found out somehow that he’d been keeping tabs on her.

Wait, did Rey think _he_ was the creepy note-leaving stalker?

No. That didn’t make sense. If she believed that, she would call the police, not come to his house in fetish wear to seduce him.

Right?

He had to admit, his mind wandered as she paced his living room and kept talking about negotiating for surrender and total submission and then she said something about “all three stars” and that finally caught his attention.

“Three stars?” he asked in confusion. “I only bought the two. And the necklace.”

She paused, staring at him again, her face a stony mask. “I need all three or the territory of the Rey cluster is worthless to me.”

He sighed, hand scrubbing at his face before fisting in the hair on top of his head, tugging in frustration. The pain helped clear his mind a bit, and he began to accept this was not the Rey he remembered. This woman had been through…something. “Is there someone I can call for you? You seem to be having some…issues. Are you seeing anyone about it? Because I—”

“Impertinent wretch! How dare you!” She stamped her foot on the floor, heel leaving a divot in the wood laminate and he cringed. The way she was looking at him made was chilling, and he started to feel some concern for his own safety. “I may yet take your head for this, insolent fool. My patience may only stretch so thin. Now give me the cluster!”

“Okay, nice visit but I think it’s time for you to go.” He stood up and walked to the door, opening it (calmly, he had to do this calmly) and gesturing at the small porch. He gave a manly yelp and jumped backwards when something sped through the door, a series of shrill beeps ringing in his ears.

He watched as she cocked her head and focused on the…black robot? She almost seemed like…did she think it was TALKING to her? Ben felt his heart break a little bit, and he couldn’t deny the guilty feeling that this was somehow at least partially his fault. She growled out a series of syllables that seemed like curses, but it wasn’t any language he’d ever heard before. Then she looked up at him again and he couldn’t move.

Not ‘frozen in fear’ either.

He literally could not move. It felt as if something was holding him. She staled over to the door, the robot thing following behind her. She paused in front of him, making aggressive eye contact as she said, “I will release you and you will follow me.”

“I will follow you,” he said.

She stepped onto the porch and down the top two steps and Ben followed, docile as a well heeled pet.

It wasn’t until they were two blocks away that he realized where she was leading him.

He didn’t wonder why he was following her until he stepped through the entryway for Rey’s apartment building.

Then she stepped forward to greet a man who knelt before her and kissed her ring. Behind the man, looking confused and terrified, was Rey.

His Rey.

Which meant…

Ben swallowed hard and felt himself go pale.

This Kira woman wasn’t Rey, and somehow she’d made him follow her here, to Rey’s building. Like she had some kind of mind control.

The man stood up and Ben finally got a good look at him.

Holy shit.

This guy could be his twin.

He looked back at Rey again, needing to assure himself she was unharmed. So far, anyway.

Whatever this was, they were both in trouble, and he had a feeling the only way out was together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Little Stars Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5U7II9M9F3WDynrZIL8sI3?si=_9VQJoS8SKi6nlW4Ul6wnw)


	3. Retrograde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empress Kira insists there was a miscommunication and wants to start negotiations over from the beginning. It's all a bit much for Rey.
> 
> _Rey shook her head. Mooning over her high school boyfriend while the crazy people were right there was not the best use of her time. Once they survived this, she could drool over Ben Solo all she wanted._
> 
> _Wait, no, that wasn’t…there would be no drooling over Ben Solo ever again. Absolutely not. She chanced another glance at him, noting the way the simple cotton T-shirt and faded jeans clung to his body._
> 
> _Okay, maybe there would be a little drooling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story now has a playlist available (I love my playlists...and honestly it helps me get into the right headspace to write so...)  
> Anyway, if you have any interest in that, see the End Notes.

Rey couldn’t settle on any one single reaction or feeling. There was confusion at what appeared to be doubles of both herself and Ben.

Relief that Ben was here and she wasn’t imagining this (unless of course he was also a figment of her imagination or they were having some sort of shared delusion, but she was fairly certain neither of those were the case).

Fear of these strange people and their demands. Not to mention what seemed to be some sort of…supernatural powers. And weapons. They were both fairly bristling with what were obviously weapons…of some sort.

She kept telling herself they were just really good, really dedicated cosplayers who were…doing what, exactly? Trying to steal the stars? From Rey?

That made less sense than the idea that they were actually from space and just happened to have names of movie characters and look like Ben and Rey. But that couldn’t be possible either. Right?

No, of course not.

She gazed at Ben across the small mail room in her building and he stared right back. He’d grown into the promise of his shoulders. He’d been tall as long as she’d known him, and he seemed to have gained an inch or two in height since she’d last seen him, as well. She idly noticed his hair was longer, as well, but not quite as long as… _Kylo’s_ …Rey shook her head. Mooning over her high school boyfriend while the crazy people were _right there_ was not the best use of her time. Once they survived this, she could drool over Ben Solo all she wanted.

Wait, no, that wasn’t…there would be no drooling over Ben Solo ever again. Absolutely not. She chanced another glance at him, noting the way the simple cotton T-shirt and faded jeans clung to his body.

Okay, maybe there would be a _little_ drooling.

“Arise, my consort.” Kira’s voice echoed in the tiny room, tinny but oddly lyrical.

Rey looked over, gaze snapping to the odd pair. Kira was giving Kylo a soft smile as he stood, and the adoring way Kylo gazed down at her as he curled his empress into his side was like a blade straight through the core of her being. There had been a time in her life that someone gazed at her like that, like she hung the moon and stars just for him.

Rey’s eyes strayed to Ben once more before quickly flicking away. He was watching them too. Most people would have said he was showing no emotion, but Rey had always known him better than “most people” and Ben Solo was in pain.

She snuffed the spark of hope in her chest almost before it was lit.

_Nine years and a fucking text message._

No, he wasn’t hurting for _her._

She trained her attention back on the… _visitors_. Kira was cuddled into Kylo’s side, tucked under his arm as if that were where she were meant to be, always. The other woman turned her gaze to Rey, brow furrowed and lips pursed, before looking to Ben as well. One hand stroked absently over Kylo’s torso. “Honored Leader and Proprietor of the Rey Cluster, you are owed an apology on behalf of my empire. It seems there was a breakdown in communications,” she said, toeing at one of the two black…droid things…and pushing it back as it beeped at her, sounding almost frantic to Rey’s ears. “The protocol and translation droids assigned to this task had a…”she furrowed her brow again, looking to Kylo for a moment. He said something too low for Rey to make out and Kira’s face smoothed. “Oh, yes, a _bug_ in their programming. I can assure you, they and the coders will be dealt with accordingly.” A dark look passed over her face and Rey felt a shiver trace down her spine. Kylo whispered something in Kira’s ear again and she shook her head up at him again before turning her attention back to Rey. “My consort seems to believe you think that means I would harm the programmer. Please tell him he is ridiculous.”

“Um, yeah, of course, so ridiculous.” Rey shifted uncomfortably.

“Do you believe I wish _you_ harm, Honored Leader of the Rey Cluster?” Kira seemed mildly horrified. Rey was confused.

“Don’t you?”

“NEVER! My reign is one of peace and prosperity!” She was offended. Oh, God, Rey had offended the crazy ‘galactic empress.’ She took an unconscious step back and Kira held up a hand, stopping her midmotion. “Please, no, this is disastrous. If we could begin again, I can resolve all misunderstandings.” Rey couldn’t move. Really. Could NOT move. AGAIN.

“Perhaps you should release her, my love,” Kylo rumbled. “Earthlings do not like being restrained—against their will.”

Ben was moving, carefully, inching across the room.

Kira rolled her eyes and suddenly Rey was falling. She braced herself as best she could, hoping she wouldn’t bruise her tail bone again the way she had the day it had been raining and she’d run into the building and slipped. She hadn’t been able to properly sit or walk for _weeks._

She didn’t hit the ground, _something_ catching her, holding her off the ground until Ben reached her side. Rey fell against Ben as Kylo dropped his hand. Kira looked apologetic. Kylo just seemed smug.

It was all too much. Everything went black.

Ben looked down at Rey, unconscious in his arms. “Oh dear!” Kira exclaimed. “Is she harmed? Solo, Proprietor of the Rey Cluster, is your Honored Leader harmed?”

He looked up at, well, Empress Kira, he supposed, because as crazy as it was, it all seemed true. “Ah, no, I don’t believe she is. Just overwhelmed? Maybe?” Kira nodded and seemed relieved.

“Shall we return to her quarters?” And that was Kylo Ren, voice of reason.

“Boy the movies got you two wrong,” Ben muttered, hitching Rey up into his arms more fully and turning for the stairwell door, almost unsurprised when it swung open for him.

“Movies?” Kylo inquired with interest. “What are _movies_?”

“Is now really the time, my consort?”

“Why not?” Was he…pouting? Kylo Ren, supposed terror of the galaxy, was pouting as he followed Ben up the (fortunately) single flight of stairs to Rey’s apartment. Not that Ben had actually watched the films, but he hadn’t exactly been able to fully avoid them, either.

Ben stopped at the landing, looking back at the two black-clad…space people. “I don’t suppose you can tell me which—” He stopped as Kylo waved a black gloved hand and the third door on the right swung open. “Ah, right. Thanks.” He turned. He needed to focus more on arm day. Rey was…getting a little heavy. Not that he was EVER going to tell her that. Assuming she ever spoke to him again anyway…

Rey woke on her (sagging, second-hand, horridly greenish brown) sofa to find Ben, Kylo, and Kira perched in folding chairs around her tiny card table/breakfast table and all intently studying…Ben’s mobile phone.

“And this man, he pretends to be me, for the entertainment of others?” Kylo seemed perturbed.

“Pretty much,” Ben said.

“But, I would never do such things.”

“It’s just a story. Made up. Fiction. Or, I always thought so, anyway.”

“And this woman, this desert scavenger, she is meant to be me?” Kira seemed pleased by the prospect.

“I…think so?”

“You will show me!” Kira sat back, pleased with her pronouncement.

One of the droids (three now, including a white one that looked EXACTLY like the one from the movie trailers and posters) rolled over to the sofa and emitted a series of excited beeps.

“Ah, she wakes! Entertainment shall be postponed.” Kira stood and stalked over. Honored Leader of the Rey Cluster, I am pleased you are unharmed.”

Rey licked her lips. “Ah, thanks. Just Rey is fine.”

“Very well then, Honored Lady Rey.” Kira looked solemn, and Rey didn’t really feel up to arguing the point. “Are you able to join us for the opening of negotiations?”

Why the hell not? Rey sat up, groaning and holding her head as the room swam around her. There was a scraping noise and the groan of metal, followed by heavy footsteps as Kylo and Ben crossed the room and joined Kira near the couch.

“Rey, when was the last time you ate?” Ben, she was pretty sure that was Ben’s voice. She had to think about it. Really think. She hadn’t exactly had an appetite lately, what with the worry about her stalker tracking her down, and she desperately needed a grocery shop after being gone for two weeks. He made an exasperated sound and returned to the tiny kitchen area. She heard the beep of the microwave and when she glanced up he was filling a water glass from the filtered pitcher she kept (the tap water in this part of town was disgusting and who wanted to pay for bottled water). When the microwave beeped again, he returned with the glass and something that smelled like heaven on a plate.

“Here, eat.”

She stared down at the breakfast sandwich in confusion.

“Your colleague, Lady Rose, came to visit you.” Kylo said helpfully. “She bore something called ‘paperwork’ and this sustenance.”

“She thought I was you,” Kira added. “She was lovely. I should allow her to be one of my attendants if she so pleased.”

Rey ate her sandwich in silence, still feeling like her head was spinning.

After she had devoured her food and finished two full glasses of water, Rey gave in and joined them at the table. Kylo placed something on the table and an image of a tiny star cluster sprang up, projected from the device. “Now, we may begin in earnest.” Kira folded her hands on the table, sitting straight up in the wobbly, folding chair, as if it were a throne. “I, Her Imperial Majesty Kira Ren of the Galactic Empire, along with my wedded and bound consort, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, have come to negotiate with Lady Rey and The Solo, Honored Leader and Proprietor of the Rey Cluster, for the surrender of their kingdom.”

 _Here we go again,_ Rey thought, startled a bit when Kylo shot her a look as if he had been able to hear the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Little Stars Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5U7II9M9F3WDynrZIL8sI3?si=_9VQJoS8SKi6nlW4Ul6wnw)


	4. Zenith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations for the Rey Cluster hit a snag and are set aside in favor of movie night.
> 
> _“He didn’t offer her love! That is not how you propose to someone!”_
> 
> _Kira patted him on the back, soothingly, as she murmured, “It worked with you.”_
> 
> _He looked at her then, blinked a few times. “I already knew you loved me. He’s never told her. Implications and hints aren’t enough. He needs to_ say _it.”_

Negotiations were stalled. Well, officially, they were _postponed_.

It seemed the Rey Cluster was the edge of a vast (and rich) territory with a small and vulnerable population.

Literally small. Most of the sentient creatures there were something called snokes, and they stood no more than two feet in height and were pacifists. They had rejoiced and celebrated “The Coming of the Solo” when the first of their three stars was purchased, but when no great protector or honored leader arrived, they had once again been in danger from most other inhabitants of the galaxy (which galaxy Rey still wasn’t sure, other than that it most definitely was NOT the Milky Way). After the other two stars had been claimed and still no one appeared, they had petitioned the Empress and Supreme Leader for protection and help in finding their rulers.

In what she had thought a stroke of brilliance at the time, Rey had insisted she simply couldn’t negotiate to surrender leadership to the empire without first visiting the cluster and inspecting the territory for herself.

Kira clapped her hands. “Excellent! We shall leave on the morrow. With proper fueling and navigation, our flagship should have us there in three to four Earth days.” Kira seemed quite pleased with the development, and Rey tried not to show that she suddenly felt quite ill. She must have covered it well enough, as the empress turned to Ben. “Now, Proprietor Solo, I desire to know more of this Earth entertainment, the _Star_ _Wars_.”

Somehow (and Rey wasn’t exactly sure _how_ ), they ended up at Ben’s townhouse.

They were going to have a marathon of the sequel trilogy. The Empress and the Supreme Leader had little interest in the movies that were not about them…well, their fictional counterparts.

Kylo flopped onto the sofa in Ben’s living room, lounging in a way that made the large piece of furniture look tiny. Kira sat primly beside him, hovering on the edge of the cushion, spine straight and nearly trembling with anticipation.

Ben was clattering around in the kitchen, playing host. She could smell popcorn, hear the clatter of ice cubes falling from the in-door dispenser on the refrigerator and the hiss as carbonated drinks were popped open.

Rey reflected again that this was all just too unreal.

There was a sound and Rey turned in time to see Ben carrying a tray into the room. He put it on the coffee table and was gone again, presumably to grab more. Rey studied the tray with interest. 4 Plastic cups (reusable, of course) with lids and straws, an assortment of candies in the big theater style boxes and a bag of gummy worms (oh, she hadn’t had those in _ages_ ), and a pile of paper napkins filled the available space on the tray. He came back in with three, precariously balanced bowls of buttered popcorn. He placed the largest in front of Kira, handed one of the two smaller bowls to Rey, and placed the final one on a side table near the chair she assumed he planned to sit in for the duration.

She jumped a little as he fiddled with something on the wall and the room grew dark. A low mechanical whir accompanied the lowering of the black-out shades. “The closest we can get to a true movie-going experience without actually going to the movies,” he said as he fiddled with the buttons on an enormous remote control and the room lit up for a moment as the (disgustingly huge—who needed a screen that big at _home_ ) television powered on. Kylo was watching Ben’s actions with keen interest while Kira’s focus was on the snacks. Rey shrugged and joined her in rifling through and selecting her first choice of chocolate, only jumping a little when the first thrum of sound shook the walls as Ben scrolled through menus.

Of course, Ben had high quality, professionally installed, surround sound speakers. Why wouldn’t he?

Kira tentatively tried the popcorn, only one single piece, chewing slowly and seemingly carefully considering the taste and texture before nodding once and reaching for the red plastic cup she had claimed. She studied the reusable straw for a moment before tentatively bringing it to her lips. When the sweet, fizzy liquid first hit her tongue she squeaked, jerking the cup away and staring at it as if she had been betrayed before licking her lips and then apparently deciding she liked it after all. She glanced up and saw Rey shoveling in a handful of popcorn before washing it down with the frosty cola, and Kira did the same, lightly giggling. “This is delightful!”

Kylo grabbed his own cup and took a large swallow, coughing and sputtering. “This is _terrible_! Why would you consume something so _sweet_ with no intrinsic nutritional value?”

“It tastes good and it’s fun,” Rey said, ending in a small burp which got Kira giggling again.

“Together!” Kira ordered, “Try them together, my consort!” She shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, a few pieces rolling down to his lap, and Rey wondered for a moment why she had found them so terrifying. Then Kylo held up a hand and his drink floated from the coffee table into his grasp. Oh, yes, that was why. Space people. Weird powers. Right.

She turned her attention to the screen as the first of the films began and despite being convinced that she wouldn’t be able to pay attention with Kylo and Kira so close, she was quickly drawn in.

Kira squealed a few times, and Kylo seemed to keep up a low, rumbling commentary, but for the most part the four were absorbed in the film, at least until the scene at Starkiller base where the movie version of Kylo Ren killed his own father. That evoked such a reaction that Ben had to pause the movie and turn the lights back on while the… _real_ …Kylo Ren paced and ranted about how horrifically offensive the very idea was. “My father would have to throw himself upon my blade while I fought against it for that to happen. Never, never would I commit such an act."

Rey curled more tightly into her chair as he grew increasingly agitated.

Kira took a more proactive approach, leaping to her feet and grasping his arm as he marched past her. He froze, instantly, gazing at her as if she were the entirety of his universe, his chest heaving and nostrils flaring. “Oh, my consort, my noble warrior, my dearest love, of course you would not. This is an entertainment, a fiction.” Kira placed her free hand on his face, and he turned, leaning into her touch and kissing her palm. “Think of it like _The Adventures of the Empress_. It isn’t real, and is only meant in fun.” Something in Kylo’s expression changed, eyes going dark, and the empress gave him a naughty grin.

Rey didn’t know what _The Adventures of the Empress_ might be, but she was suddenly very curious.

Kylo allowed Kira to lead him back to the couch as he mumbled “I would never harm my father.”

“I know my love, only your mother.”

“She tried to _eat_ you!”

“Yes, and you slew her without hesitation, my brave and noble knight.” After another moment Kira turned to Ben, still standing by the light switch, eyes glued to his _guests_. “Proprietor Solo, you may continue.” The lights dimmed again and after a moment the film resumed.

Rey had trouble paying attention to the fight scene, eyes darting back to the couple on the sofa. Of course, that did mean that she didn’t miss the tender look Kylo leveled at his empress when the scavenger landed a blow on his movie counterpart’s face. “I would wear your mark as a badge of honor, my empress,” he said, not bothering to keep his voice low. Kira’s response was to shush him, then smile beatifically.

Between the first and second movies, Ben and Rey learned (to everyone’s collective relief) that Earth plumbing was remarkably similar to that used on the _Destiny_ , flagship of the empire. Kira called it “quaint” and Kylo muttered a (relieved sounding) “this will do” when shown the available _facilities_.

Drinks refilled (Kylo chose water), they settled in for the second film in the most recent trilogy, Rey giving into the impulse to grab the gummy worms and pretending not to notice Ben’s smirk as she tore into the bag.

“Oh, might I try one?” Kira inquired, eyes bright as she watched Rey dangle the candy over her mouth, taking a bite and pulling to stretch it. Kira made a face at the texture and silently handed the remainder to Kylo. “I thank you, Lady Rey, for allowing me to try this…most interesting item” she said, still chewing, “Though I believe I shall ‘stick with’ the other offerings moving forward,” she finished, indicating the remaining chocolates and fruit chews.

Rey bit back a smile and nodded her understanding. Kylo reached out, leaning forward across Kira. “Another,” he demanded, and that time Rey did laugh, taking a few more worms from the bag and handing over the rest. She could hear him chewing from across the room, and she grinned around her straw as she watched Ben flinch repeatedly at the sounds.

Aside from the chewing and the occasional rattle of a candy box, the four were silent. When movie Kylo and his scavenger were connected via the force and reached out, touching hands, all four of them leaned forward, eyes locked on the screen. When the old man, the mentor (and movie Kylo’s uncle) interrupted, breaking the connection, it was Kira who yelled the loudest. Rey didn’t know what language she was speaking, but it was clear Kira was cursing.

When the scavenger got into a box and sent herself to movie Kylo, Rey noticed Kylo cuddled Kira closer, whispering something that made the empress blush. Then the fight in the throne room happened, and again all of them were leaning forward, straining toward the screen, as movie Kylo offered his scavenger the galaxy. Rey knew she would refuse, and as she glanced at Ben, he didn’t look surprised. Kira seemed saddened. Kylo, however, was mortally offended. “He didn’t offer her love! That is not how you propose to someone!”

Kira patted him on the back, soothingly, as she murmured, “It worked with you.”

He looked at her then, blinked a few times. “I already knew you loved me. He’s never told her. Implications and hints aren’t enough. He needs to _say_ it.”

By the end of the second film, they all needed a break and, despite the popcorn and candy, real food. Rey suggested pizza and Kylo was greatly intrigued. Kira seemed doubtful but after the food arrived, she came around quickly, pronouncing the pepperoni and stretchy, real mozzarella topped pizza ‘the second-best thing’ she had ever put into her mouth. Kylo looked smug at that. Rey looked away.

“The best thing,” the empress said, attempting to swallow her last bite of crust, “was the cake you made for my name day last month.” If it were possible to look even more smug, Kylo did. Rey was relieved and Ben caught her eye, raised eyebrows indicating he too had thought Kira meant something else.

After food, more refills, and one last comfort break, they settled in for the final film.

Kylo scoffed when the helmet of his movie counterpart was re-forged, but he did agree with Kira that the red filling in the cracks was an aesthetic improvement.

Rey snorted at the aerial shot of the Knights of Ren on the desert planet. Why? Why draw it out so long, from so many angles? She was honestly shocked not to hear the opening notes of a boyband song every time the knights appeared, and with that thought she couldn’t hold back a laugh every time they appeared.

It was hard to focus with so much happening, and the four remained mostly quiet, almost unnaturally so when the two leads fought on the ruined scrap that was all that remained of the Death Star. Rey _really_ wanted to know what the others were thinking and feeling, but she didn’t want to break the hushed spell over the room.

The final battle, the two side by side, had Kylo moving to sit in the floor between the coffee table and the entertainment center. Rey understood the impulse. The tension in the room was palpable as the redeemed man climbed his way back, only to find his scavenger gone from his world. “Come on, come on,” Kylo muttered, hands fisted as he echoed the thoughts in Rey’s head.

Kira cheered when the pair shared their first kiss on screen.

And when, after, he fell dead, fading from the physical realm, Kira _screeched_ in rage as Kylo simply stared at the screen in shock. Ben didn’t show his reaction outwardly, but his eyes sought out Rey’s and for just a moment, she thought she saw the hint of building tears.

They sat, numb, as the scavenger was reunited with the generals, stared blankly as she journeyed to a desert planet, claiming a new name for herself.

As Ben turned the lights back on, shut off the television, and began cleaning up, Kylo shot to his feet. “I cannot stay here. I _will_ not. This is not entertainment! This is a betrayal of the highest order.” He paused at the door, glaring at the blank television screen a moment before pointing at the occupants of the room. “I shall retrieve the shuttle. We leave _now._ ”

Kira watched him go before turning to Rey. “He feels things deeply.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, hi, it’s all me. When it comes to TROS reactions, I am all four of them...and Rey’s reaction to the Knights of Ren is absolutely what I thought. I cannot keep a straight face when they show up (sometimes I manage not to snort...) and I always expect to hear “I Want It That Way” by the Backstreet Boys when KOR show up. This is extra odd for me as my go to boyband was always *NSYNC.  
> And yes, I Want It That Way is on the [Little Stars Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5U7II9M9F3WDynrZIL8sI3?si=_9VQJoS8SKi6nlW4Ul6wnw) for that reason.


	5. Orbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There aren’t enough seats in the shuttle. Kira’s flirty. Rey’s a loud thinker. Kylo’s uncomfortable. Ben’s jealous. 
> 
> _“We shall have to share seats,” Kira said. “Or I can strap one of you to the wall, I suppose.”  
>  “Him! Ben should be strapped to the wall,” Rey practically shouted, drawing odd looks from the others.  
> “Very well,” Kira said. “Proprietor Solo, if you will please.” She gestured to the back of the shuttle. “I shall tie you up and then Honored Leader Lady Rey shall sit upon my lap.”  
> Kylo and Ben both made choking noises and stared between the two women before making eye contact with one another and looking away, uncomfortable but smiling. Rey made a sound of disgust and folded her arms over her chest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I'm having fun with this silliness and I think it's going to be longer than my initial estimate
> 
> (and yes I can hear my 11 _other_ WIPs and list of pending ideas crying from here).
> 
> As usual, playlist link at end of chapter.

There weren’t enough seats. That was the first thing Rey noticed about the interior of the shuttle. Not the controls and monitors. Not the buttons or paneling of some unknown metal. No, just the lack of extra seating.

There was a seat for the pilot.

One for…co-pilot, maybe? Or navigator?

And a single, tiny fold out bench large enough to hold the average kindergarten age child. That one was (unsurprisingly) broken.

“We shall have to share seats,” Kira said. “Or I can strap one of you to the wall, I suppose.”

“Him! Ben should be strapped to the wall,” Rey practically shouted, drawing odd looks from the others.

“Very well,” Kira said. “Proprietor Solo, if you will please.” She gestured to the back of the shuttle. “I shall tie you up and then Honored Leader Lady Rey shall sit upon my lap.”

Kylo and Ben both made choking noises and stared between the two women before making eye contact with one another and looking away, uncomfortable but smiling. Rey made a sound of disgust and folded her arms over her chest.

Then she glanced at Kira and pictured it, just for a moment, herself settled in the Empress’ lap. Kylo made another choking sound and flushed. “That’s at least the third time you’ve done that. Are you reading my thoughts?”

“You, ah, you think loudly, my lady.”

He wouldn’t look at her.

“Wait, what? I think I missed something,” Ben said from the back of the shuttle, where Kira was busily tying him to the wall with a series of red straps and black metal hooks.

Kylo laughed as he pressed some buttons and the door/gate/panel thing they’d come in through closed with a soft whir. The three droids were docked in what looked like charging stations along the wall opposite the door. “Lady Rey has an impressively active imagination,” Kylo said, flipping a switch before mumbling, “she could have written _The Adventures of the Empress_.” Kira turned, giving Rey a long, speculative look followed by a slow smile. It was Rey’s turn to flush and not make eye contact.

“I definitely missed something,” Ben whined.

“You missed a lot,” Rey muttered angrily.

Kira stalked forward, an exaggerated swing in her hips with each step. She paused by Rey, standing closer than was necessary. “Come, sit on me,” she purred, reaching for Rey’s hand as she sat and then tugging her down. Kira glanced at Kylo and then back at Ben, ensuring they were both watching as she leaned forward and whispered in Rey’s ear. “Relax, Lady Rey, Kylo and I are fully committed to one another, and _only_ to one another. Thoughts are simply that. Your virtue is safe, although they do not need that information, yet.”

It was Rey’s turn to smile. She was liking the empress more and more. “What about—” she jerked her chin forward.

Kira smiled, resting one hand lightly on Rey’s thigh as both men glanced at them again, straining to hear what was being said. “I am able to block him from hearing you for the moment, due to such close proximity. Although I do think we should teach you to guard your mind. My consort is not the only being with the ability.” Rey nodded. That seemed logical.

Things had only gotten weirder after take-off (or launch, maybe).

The seat belt was about two inches shy of locking around both of them, and the seat itself too narrow for them so both sit, even tilted more on one hip, so Rey really was, well, _cuddled_ in the lap of the galactic empress with the other woman’s arms locked firmly around her waist.

Every time she glanced back at Ben (and really, it wasn’t _that_ often, she was just making sure he was okay) he was _staring_ with that quiet intensity that could be off putting or exciting depending on the situation. She wasn’t sure which kind of situation this even was.

Kylo was ostensibly focused on piloting, but she was fairly certain he could see them reflected in the shiny glass and metal surfaces of the shuttle because he kept angling his head oddly, every time she or Kira moved.

Kira had noticed too, and returned her hand to Rey’s thigh with a small smile. The shuttle had jerked and Ben groaned as his head bounced off the metal paneling behind him. He was essentially hanging from a closet door and Rey _almost_ felt bad about volunteering him for it. ALMOST.

She supposed they could have both sat on the floor, but where was the fun in that?

Ben watched Rey as they…flew into outer space… (How had his life gotten this weird)?

He _tried_ to watch her, anyway. The seat back mostly blocked her, but if he leaned just a little to the left, he could sort of see them reflected in the…windshield?

The shuttle jerked and Ben’s head slammed back against the closet door. “ _Ow.”_ He shook his head, straining against the straps in the urge to rub what would surely be a bruise and wishing he’d thought to have Kira leave his hands free. At least his feet were on the floor…sort of.

Kira had put her hand on Rey’s thigh again and kept whispering to her. He wondered what she was saying, _wanted_ to know. Desperately.

For Rey’s sake, of course.

To be sure she was okay, and that Kira wasn’t doing any of that weird mind control crap.

That was the only reason.

Because he didn’t care if she wanted to flirt with Her Imperial Majesty, Kira Ren. Or if she wanted to hook up with Kira…

Well, maybe he cared a little.

In theory that would be hot.

But Rey was _his._

Except not, because he tossed her away nine years ago. He’d believed he didn’t deserve her then. That decision alone _proved_ he didn’t deserve her now. Not having any _right_ to be possessive over her didn’t stop him from _feeling_ a surge of jealousy when the other woman touched her. He couldn’t actually control what he was feeling, especially in regard to Rey. He’d tried that. For nine years in fact.

It had. Not. Worked.

Not when she’d dated other people and he’d tried to convince himself he was happy for her.

Not when he’d heard someone was stalking her and been forced to admit that he’d been doing practically the same thing, just without the threatening notes or terrifying her so much she was afraid to stay in her own home.

And definitely not when she’d fainted, and he hadn’t been able to catch her in time…

Kira’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“Forgive me, Lady Rey, I mean no offense, but for one so fit you seem a bit heavy.” She paused glancing forward. “Am I also this heavy, my consort?”

“You are a delicate flower, my empress. I could carry you for days with no need of rest.”

Ben snorted.

“I am assured you could, my consort, for your prowess knows no bounds, but _am I heavy_?”

“You are a glorious bounty of feminine curves and lean muscle, my empress,” Kylo said, beginning to sound a little desperate.

Ben snorted again. “That’s a yes, by the way,” he called out before he could think better of it. “Muscle weighs more than fat.” He didn’t notice that both women had leaned around the chair to glare at him and Kylo was staring at him with something akin to a horrified sort of pity. “Thought I was gonna drop Rey earlier when she passed out. Reminded me not to skip arm day.” He glanced up then realized what he had said— _out loud_ —and to whom. “Ah, um…I’m gonna shut up now.”

“Wise decision,” Kylo muttered.

Rey looked ready to say something but was distracted as the shuttle turned and something in front of them sort of flickered, a massive spacecraft shimmering into view.

“The _Destiny_ ,” Kylo said proudly. “Flagship of Her Majesty’s Galactic Empire, and our home among the stars.”

Ben stared, mind trying to catalog all the new details. It was sleek and clean, as suggested by so many movies and TV shows, but there was so much more color and life than he would have expected. Even the hangar bay was colorful, the symbols on the floor that must denote directions or boundaries were bright oranges and blues. The walls were covered in bright splashes of color and what looked like motivational posters with creatures and languages not known on Earth. The beings moving around all wore some sort of uniform, but even that had been individualized with colorful undershirts and accessories. As the shuttle settled everyone stopped what they were doing, rushing forward and clamoring to be the first to greet the Empress and Supreme Leader. The relief and excitement of their return, the sheer _joy_ of all their people, was almost palpable.

These people _loved_ their leaders. Genuinely. Kira waved a hand over her shoulder and the straps holding Ben in place feel free.

Hm. Neat trick. Handy.

He caught himself before falling completely.

“Honored Leader Rey, Proprietor Solo, please remain inside while I greet and prepare our people. While my consort and I are clearly the superior physical specimens, the two of you are similar enough in appearance to be a cause of concern, confusion, and possibly fear.” Kira wasn’t being arrogant. She seemed genuinely concerned for her people. Ben nodded and Rey stepped to the back of the shuttle, hovering nearby but not actually standing _with_ him.

As Kira and Kylo stepped out of the shuttle, a roar went up around them, people cheering and calling out in languages Ben could only hope to someday interpret.

“Don’t think I’ll forget what you said, Solo,” Rey hissed at him as Kira greeted her people and then announced she had returned with the Honored Leader and the Proprietor of the Rey Cluster. Kylo stepped in and gestured, waving them forward.

The entire room fell into a hush as they stepped out, standing a little to the side and a few inches behind Kira and Kylo. The whispers and gasps started first, then a few shouts, and finally another round of cheering and a small group of tiny creatures made their way forward and threw themselves down to the floor. Some of them were crying.

Snokes. They must be the snokes, the creatures native to the Rey Cluster. They were…oddly adorable. Ben felt something protective and angry bubbling up inside him at the idea anything would threaten them. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kylo look his way, giving him an approving nod.

Huh…apparently Ben was a loud thinker too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Little Stars Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5U7II9M9F3WDynrZIL8sI3?si=_9VQJoS8SKi6nlW4Ul6wnw)
> 
> Less spoilery than some of my playlists (looking at you, Field Goal) so if you are interested in giving it a listen there's that...


	6. Wormhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben face space homework and pass a wormhole (er...a wyrm-hole?) once home to space dragons.
> 
> _It had come surprisingly easily to her, after only a couple of false starts. Ben, on the other hand, couldn’t get the hang of it. She suspected he was overcomplicating things. He always had, and she didn’t think he’d changed all that much, at least not in that respect._
> 
> _And now he was pouting. That hadn’t changed either, then._
> 
> _It was frustrating. Annoying. Kind of cute._
> 
> _NO! Not cute._
> 
> _Irritating. It was_ irritating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV shifts a couple of times between Rey and Ben (as often happens in my writing). Hopefully it's still fairly clear.

“GAH!”

Ben’s cry of frustration echoed in the small room and Rey ducked as something sailed past her and hit the wall with a thump and a splat. Ah, milkshake. Er, something like it anyway. She wasn’t entirely certain what was in it, but hers had been rather tasty. She watched the cold, pink substance drip down the wall and felt a little sad.

It was wasteful.

“THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!”

“Lady Rey has grasped the concept,” Kylo said evenly, giving Ben a look of annoyance as the other man teetered on the verge of a tantrum that would put a preschooler to shame.

Rey bit back a giggle as Ben ground his teeth and turned his head, refusing to look at the other occupants of the room. It was true. Kira and Kylo had explained the idea behind guarding the mind, shielding thoughts, and assigned both Rey and Ben some simple exercises to try.

Space homework.

It had come surprisingly easily to her, after only a couple of false starts. Ben, on the other hand, couldn’t get the hang of it. She suspected he was overcomplicating things. He always had, and she didn’t think he’d changed all that much, at least not in that respect.

And now he was pouting.

That hadn’t changed either, then.

It was frustrating.

Annoying.

Kind of cute.

NO!

Not cute.

Irritating. It was _irritating_.

She glanced up, biting back a grin as he pursed his lips and puffed out his cheeks for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He ran one large hand over his face and through his hair before turning back to Kylo, determined to try again. After a moment Ben grumbled and Kylo turned. “Lady Rey, might I request your assistance?”

“I’m not certain what I can do to help, but sure, why not.”

“Splendid! Come, sit by me.” Ben jerked when Kylo patted the spot beside him on the floor and Kylo gave him a smug grin. “I heard that too,” he directed at Ben.

She stood and crossed the room, dropping down beside Kylo and sitting with her legs crisscrossed, as the two men were. Kira hadn’t been able to stay, called away to attend to…well, some sort of Empress-y business, Rey supposed.

For his part, Ben just looked away, and Rey noticed his cheeks looked a bit flushed. She really hoped he wasn’t gearing up for another tantrum. The man really could be a giant toddler sometimes.

“Proprietor Solo, I believe attempting to clear your mind is the wrong approach to this first step,” Kylo said. “Focus does not have to be blank.” Ben shrugged and made a small head movement that might have been a nod or just a nervous tic. “Now, look at Lady Rey. I would like for you to focus on her.”

Ben opened his mouth as if to argue, then shut it firmly and stared at Rey, eyes narrowed in concentration. “ _Focus,_ Proprietor Solo, not attempt to see through her.” Ben’s eyes flicked to Kylo in irritation before moving back to Rey. “See her, count the freckles on her skin, follow the curve of her hair as it frames her face, take in the light in her eyes.”

Rey shifted uncomfortably. She hadn’t expected this when she agreed to help. And how, exactly, was this supposed to be useful? Ben needed to _focus_ not be _more annoyed._ Kylo tapped her on the knee and she gave an annoyed huff. Right. She was supposed to be guarding her own thoughts.

She moved again, feeling too hot and lifting her hair off her neck in hope of some relief, but it didn’t help much.

Kylo snorted.

She sighed and tugged her jumper over her head.

Kylo looked at Ben, muttered something about practicing and trying again later, then hurried out of the room.

Hm. Must be too frustrated to continue. Rey straightened her spine and rested her hands on her knees, rolling her neck with closed eyes.

She’d give practice and meditation another try, maybe do some yoga in a bit, and then head back to the rooms she (and Ben—how annoying) had been assigned for the trip.

It was a beautiful suite, really, with separate bedrooms. It was just…Ben Solo had been out of her life for nine years and now they were roommates.

Rey stretched, raising her arms over her head and arching her back, opening her eyes at some stray sound. Ben was staring at her, eyes wide and dark as if he…oh. _Oh!_

_Now_ it made sense that Kylo had urged Ben to use her as a focus object.

She’d certainly had more success with her trials when she realized that Ben’s hands, his arms and shoulders, were like an impenetrable wall and picturing him wrapped around her had been the first time she managed to actively block out Kylo from hearing her thoughts.

Of course, she’d felt less accomplished when she realized that she had managed to keep him from hearing her thinking about her favorite movie (he was a little obsessed with movies now, even though he hated the ones about a fictional version of himself) by projecting an image of Ben hugging her…

That had amused both Kylo and Kira to no end and been utterly humiliating. Kira assured her no one else would know, not from herself or Kylo anyway, and that this was only temporary until she was able to master unconsciously shielding her thoughts.

Ben must have made some sound or movement, because Rey jumped a bit, startled, and realized she’d been staring at him. She looked away, face flaming, and he unfolded himself from the floor, crossing the room to offer a hand and help her up.

She stared at his fingers, then up the line of his arm until she reached his face, hesitant.

Ben Solo was a mountain of trouble. At least for her.

And she kind of wanted to climb that mountain.

She took his hand, allowing him to tug her to her feet. He walked her back to their rooms, both quiet and edgy, darting looks at one another before quickly glancing away again. A few beings greeted them warmly as they passed, and Ben nodded while Rey smiled or waved.

The contingent of snokes had been holed up in their quarters, attempting to contact the main settlement of the Rey Cluster with the news that their Honored Leader and Proprietor would arrive soon. Apparently, communication with the region was spotty, something to do with some of the mineral ores, resonance, and wormholes.

They had maybe another day or so until she got to set foot in her territory.

It was terrifying.

Ben watched Rey as they walked. Hell, he watched her all the time. She’d only gotten more lovely, inside and out, and he was constantly torn between being awed she had ever deigned to tolerate his presence in her life and despairing that he’d been the one to end it rather than let her come to the realization she was too good for him on her own.

He’d nearly choked when she pulled off that hideous brown and green sweater she’d been wearing earlier and he’d seen the thin, white gold chain around her neck, caught a glimpse of the pendant.

She still had the necklace, still _wore_ it, tucked under her shirt collar, close to her heart…not that she intended it that way. No, she just liked stars.

He still believed what he’d had inscribed on it, though.

They reached their door and he held a hand up over the metal plate, the door opening with a soft click.

He paused in the living room, wanting to say something, _anything_ , really, but unable to find the words. He’d always been crap at talking to her, constantly putting his foot in his mouth, and unintentionally insulting her. Writing it down had been better, but she’d never held it against him. Rey had understood him in a way no one else ever had.

And he’d thrown it away.

_Idiot._

“Well, I suppose I’ll go…yeah…” Rey trailed off, pointing over her shoulder at the door to her bedroom.

“Rey?” She froze, turning to face him, and he just…couldn’t speak.

Wait, when did she get so close? Was she moving closer?

Oh, no…he was moving, walking to her. His hand came up, one finger brushing over the shooting star pendant, dwarfing the tiny charm. “You kept it.”

“I did.”

“I…good, that’s good.” He took a breath, stared down at his feet. “Ah, sorry, I’ll let you…” It was Ben’s turn to trail off.

She nodded, turning and taking a few steps before she paused, staring straight ahead. “Ben? I don’t take it off. Ever.” Her shoulders tensed, as if bracing herself.

“I…I’m glad you like it. I meant what I said, in the inscription. You deserve them all.”

She gasped and turned around, but he was already gone, his door clicking softly shut behind him.

It was a few hours before the summons came, one of Kira’s attendants knocking on the main door of their suite to inform them that “Her Majesty, Galactic Empress Kira Ren, together with her Bound Consort, His Excellence Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, request that Honored Leader Lady Rey and Proprietor Solo of the Rey Cluster join them in the throne room, post haste.”

They arrived to find the room empty save for Kylo and Kira, side by side on the single, wide throne of the empire. Kira smiled warmly as they entered the room, double doors closing silently behind them. “Lady Rey, Proprietor Solo, come, join us!” There was a small cushioned bench positioned near the throne, and Kira gestured them to it. “We are nearing the Hole of the Writhing and Withering Space Wyrm, and then only a few hours until we reach the capitol of the Rey Cluster.”

Kylo grumbled and glared at the floor as she spoke, and she placed a soothing hand on his arm. “Please forgive my consort. He dislikes the area greatly. It is where he was forced to slay his mother.”

_“She was trying to eat you!”_

“Yes, dear, and a great space wyrm at the time.” Kira gave him another pat, this time on the thigh.

“Oh, right, you’ve mentioned that before…” Rey said, eyes wide.

“No matter,” Kira said, waving a hand. “I have summoned you to join us at the viewing window. Despite the negative events, it is a lovely view and technically it belongs to you,” Kira said. There was a humming, buzzing sound, and the dais supporting the throne and padded bench turned, facing the back wall which suddenly went transparent.

Rey stared in awe. No telescope could ever give her this view. Her vision blurred as tears welled up in her eyes and she gasped, choking back a sob at the beauty of it. She felt weak, weaving in her seat, and murmured her thanks when Ben’s hand came to rest across her back, supporting her as she stared out at _her_ stars.

As they passed a shadowy area, she thought she saw a flash of movement from the corner of her eye. Were those scales? Oh, an asteroid belt, reflecting light back at the ship.

She shook her head, turning her focus to the area they were approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Little Stars Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5U7II9M9F3WDynrZIL8sI3?si=_9VQJoS8SKi6nlW4Ul6wnw)

**Author's Note:**

> [Little Stars Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5U7II9M9F3WDynrZIL8sI3?si=_9VQJoS8SKi6nlW4Ul6wnw)


End file.
